Lies
by lupin and black
Summary: Lana gives Clark some advice. I'm not good with summary just read it. Slash Clex later on.
1. Default Chapter

Lex stands in line at the Talon one hand in to the pocket of his black pants the other supporting the small sliver cellphone he's talking in to. Whatever the other person say on the other end cause a small smile to crawl along his lips. He say something in to the phone before moveing it way from his ear and steping up to the counter. Lana gives him a dazzling smile leans in and says something clever or stupid whichever it gets her a soft half smile

I'm mad at him or I was mad. I mean I should still be mad. After all he does have some odd shrine type thing with way too much information on me to make my dad comfortable in a locked room in the mansion. But God it's been two months (not counting the summer months I spent as a prisoner of my biological farther). Two months should be enough time to move past the whole "were not friend anymore" shock that I still get when I see him. But I still can't move past how I'm never going to see him turn that half smile on me or feel the way my stomach seems to drop to me feet when he say my name in that way that only Lex seems capable off. Lana moves to get his drink he hangs up the phone. His eyes gives a quick study of the room his gaze moves right over me. No more deep searching looks from those sharp gray eyes.

I feel like shit

It's my fault. After all I'm the one who called off our whole odd little friendship off. But that doesn't stop it from hurting when he looks right past me. Lana hands him his latte no whip cream. He gives her a smile as he pays and head for the door moving right past me like I'm not sit right there.

I called it off it shouldn't hurt me this much.

I'm to busy studying lex disappearing back to notice Lana sitting down across from me.

" You could always just make up. You know say your sorry"

Easy for her to say she went off to Paris for two months had lots of fun and came back with a new boy toy. I sent the summer... actually I'm still not quiet sure where I was. And what do I come home to? Worried parents who got so sick of watching me pout all day they kicked me off the farm. I'm not allowed back on the farm till I remember how to smile of till 10 which ever comes first. Than there's school. Who know history reports would be so hard with out Lex look over my shoulder telling me all the right quotes. Not to mention the pile of college applications I have yet to mail. Who ever said senior year was a breeze must have paid some one to get those forms out on time.

" It not that easy Lana"

" It really can't be that hard. Beside it has to be better than sitting around pouting all year. It is you senior year. You only get one of those you should go out and actually having fun."

Way easy for her to say she has a boyfriend to run around with. She also normal no wired alien powers to keep in cheek and she doesn't have to lie to her best friends about everything.

" Listen Clark Lex want to forgive you all you have to do is talk to him."

She can say that. She's never had a real fight with Lex their friendship is so solid you can build on it.

" Who say I'm the on that need to say sorry"

She gives me a smirk when did Lana start smirking.

" Come on Clark. If Lex were the offender he would have said sorry months ago. He would never let this stretch out the way you have."

She can afford to say that. If she lies to Lex all day ever day I'm pretty sure he'll just give her a little half smile pat her on the head and move on to the next topic. He won't do that with me. Maybe it's a good thing he won't accept my lies. Maybe it means I mean more to him or I could just be reading to deeply in to things. I know why he gets so frustrated with my lies. I would be frustrated if my best freind lied to me all the time. But it's not like I have that may choices it pretty much lie or not to lie.Truth is not an option It not that I want to hurt him it more like I can't stop. I can't afford not to. Maybe it better that where not friend. Now he won't have to ask me the question I can't answers and I wouldn't have to lie. I look down at the table there a coffee stain in the shape of peanut next to my cup of cold coffee. It may be the smart thing to do end it. But it doesn't mean it feels like the right thing to do. Lane reaches across the table and pats my hand.

" He's missing you too." she cuts herself off. I look up to find her give me a rather intense look searching my face for some answer she needs to know before she can continue.

" Clark I think it would make you both a lot happier if you would just tell him what ever it is your keeping from him"

God why does Lana think it can be that easy. Telling Lex would be breaking a promise to my parents. i can't do that no matter how much I would love to look watch him smile at me with that odd looking in his eyes that I still don't full understand and know I would never have to lie to him again, it's not something that I can do. Well not right now maybe never.

" What if I can't tell him Lana? What if I want to tell him but there so many reason why I shouldn't?"

She gave me a small secret smile I think Lana might have done some growing up this summer.

" Than you tell him what you can. You need to tell him something Clark because if you don't your both going to continue hurting. This is't going to go away if you close your eyes and pretend it not happeing.You don't want the what-if to haunt you for the rest of you life. They will always be there. Whispering their question at the back of you mind."

I reach across the table and pull her a hug. Yeah defiantly an all grown up version of the girl I've come to love as friend. She has grown from the fairy princes in to the gracious queen. She hugs me back hard and drops a kiss on my cheek

" Thank you Lana" she pulls back from the hug

" Go talk to him Clark he'll be at the mansion till 7 tonight than he going to Metropolises for the weekend."

I stand pulling my coat off the back of the seat.

" I think I'll wait till he gets back from Metropolises. I promised Chloe I'd come visit her this afternoon"

Lane gives me a little frown" Don't put it off for to long Clark you'll lose you chance"

" I won't put it off. Monday I'll go see him Monday"

She give me a lovely little smile the one that still set butterfly lose in my stomach.

"Tell me about it when you do"

" I promise" I give her a smile before head for the door. Monday I 'm going to see Lex on Monday and tell him what? I'm not sure I know what to say to make him forgive me. Because I'm suddenly very sure that I'm the one that needs to say sorry. Maybe I can't tell him everything but I need to find a way to stop the lies. I have all weekend to think about what need to be said. For now I need to find some flowers to take to Chloe.


	2. some more advice

Declaimer: I don't own any of the following characters. If I did Lana would have mysteriously vanished after eps 2 and Chloe would have a boyfriend. A boyfriend that like her eyes (because they are pretty not as a food sources)

Author note: sorry this part took so long I've been busy didn't even realize I had any review till a few days ago. This part is unbete. I'm on the hunt for one if anyone is interested send me a note. I tried to keep the character true. If they go a little OC I'll say now that I'm desperately sorry.

This goes AU some time during season 4 ep 1

Lies part 2

I knock on the door to Chloe's hospital room. There is a muffled reply to come in. I open the door to find Chloe is sitting up in bed supported by pillows there a laptop opened on a tray in front of her.

" Hey Clark it's about time you wander in"

I give her a smile as I hand her the flower. She sniffs them than places them next to her on the bed.

" Thank for the flower I'll find some water for them later" she runs a hand throw her hair

" So…"

" I stop by the Talon to bring you a cup of coffee"

Her faces slit in to a huge grin.

" Thank you Clark. I thought I would die of coffee deprivation before anyone noticed you can't keep coffee away from a coffee addict"

She snatches the coffee from me. I slump in to a chair by her bed.

" How long are you in for"

" They should be letting me out tonight. I wasn't hurt to bad just some bruised ribs. The doctors just want to make sure I'm as healthy as I say I am."

Some guy knocked her out. Beat her up. Ties her up. Than tried to kill her. She has suffered a serious assault. Only Chloe would think the doctor where being over curious. Of course there was no way to explain it so she would see it that way.

" Your cousin is still running around town"

Chloe chuckles

" Yeah she going to be in town for a little while. She stopped by earlier told me all about your first meeting. Naked in a cornfield Clark"

She raised any eyebrow. I blush

" I was suffering from amnesia at the time" I wonder if that sounds as lame to her as it does to me. She took a sip of her coffee. Closing her laptop she settled back in bed. She is choosing to ignore my excuse.

" Lex stopped by. He didn't mention your name once. You want to tell me what that's about"

I shrug "there nothing there to tell"

" Clark come on you were missing for most of the summer he was worried. This summer was really hard for him with his dad going to jail, him having to keep me hidden and than him getting sick. He couldn't even stop to rest he had to take over running Luthorcorp. It really sucked to be Lex Luthor this summer. The whole time he was worried that you were really going to stay gone and I mean me and your parents Pete and even Lana are pretty use to you being incognito during the summer months but he's not. Even when he wasn't talking about you he was thinking about you and then you final show up and he's as smooth as ice not one mention of your name. And when I do mention you his eyes kind of shut down." She pause to take a breath "so like I said hard summer for the rich boy"

" He was sick. Lex never gets sick. What the hell happened to make Lex sick"?

She shakes her head "that would be the only thing you notices about my whole speech."

" Chloe tell me"

" Can't Clark it's really not my business to tell"

" Chloe"

She shakes her head

" You want to tell me what split up the great awkward friendship"

Diversion good tactic if she doesn't want to talk about Lex being sick that's find I'll just have to ask him about it myself.

" It not really a slit it's more like a break that is mostly my fault. And before you can set in on me I would like to have you know Lana already did. I'm going to talk to him on Monday"

" Well that's a good first step. Don't tell him I told you about him being sick."

Lex had been sick this summer. He could still be sick. he didn't seem sick when I saw him at the talon. But this is Lex he problem doesn't know how a sick person should look. Who takes care of Lex when he is sick? I shift in my set I can feel Chloe watching me waiting for my to say something. I have nothing to say I can't pry my thoughts away from the idea of Lex sick and alone.

" Clark if I where to ask you a question would you tell me the truth"

Why does everyone suddenly want the truth? Does anyone understand that sometimes their needs to be secrets?

" I'll try my best Chloe"

" Are your secrets the main reason for the destruction of your friendship with Lex"

" Chloe I..." God did she have to say it like there was no hope of ever repairing it.

" Clark do not deny that you have secrets to keep. I understand that there are things you can't tell me. I have learned to deal with that. Just don't deny that there is something to tell"

" Fine there is something to tell and I can't tell you and I'm sorry"

She nod her head

" Good this is the first step in fix any friendship admitting you have a problem"

" You make it sound like I have a addiction"

" You do Clark a lying addiction but it's going to be fine because you're now on the road to recover" she gives me a cocky smile. I can't help but smile back. This telling the truth thing is really starting to feel good.

" So Clark, how much do you like Lex"?

" What?"

She rolls her eyes "oh come on Clark everyone knows you've got a thing for anyone with the initials L.L."

" You do realizes you cousin Lois and Lionel Luthor share those initials"

She lifts and drops her shoulder in a shrug.

"If they make you happy who am I to judge you"?

" It's not like that Chloe and you no it"

" I will tell you what I no. You hold a sweet spot for our resident manic on the hill and you suffer from severe denial"

" Chloe"

He likes you Clark and if you don't move fast he may decide all this grief is not worth the wait"

She turns watchful slightly hurt eyes on me. I cringe.

" Chloe it's really not like that"

" Don't worry Clark, you can confide in me that what best friends are for. Now answer my question do you like him"

" Yes" the word slipped out before I even finish thinking it. This truth telling was getting contagious. That wasn't really a bad thing. If I was going to start telling people the truth I need to start telling myself the truth. The truth is Lex is sex. There is no way to get around that .I can't not like him. The movements of his hips, the look in his eyes, the smirk on his lips, the tone of his voices. Miles of nothing but smooth pale skin, deep thoughtful eyes, pink soft lips. He is walking moving sex. No one could trustfully say that on some level they are not attracted to him.

" So you like him, he like you do something"

" I will"

She leans forward eyes searching mine " I believe you. Next time I see you Clark I want to know just how good a kisser Lex Luthor really is"

I blush "God Chloe do you have to say it like that"

She arches an eyebrow " there's another way to say it"

" Chloe"

She smirks as she wiggles in bed " I can't wait to get out of this stupid bed. Pete sent me an e-mail he going to come visiting soon he needs a place to stay that's not his dad's house so I offered him the Kent farm"

" He e-mailed you about stay at my house. Why didn't he just e-mail me"

" You never cheek you e-mail when you fighting with Lex"

I sat back in my chair this felt nice a little battering with Chloe and my world starts to shift back in to place. Now if I can just talk Pete into coming back and maybe work up the nerve to tell Lex I'm sorry my world would be as close to perfect as it can be for a teenager space alien who lives in Smallville with a crush on his best male friend.


	3. stoping the lies

Disclaimer: same as in part 2

Author note: so this is the last part I'm all ready working on a sequel if anyone wants to read it I might have it up by next week.

Lies part 3

It was a cool Monday afternoon I had finished all but the last two deliveries. My dad had offered as he usually does these days to make delivery the last two runs himself. He doesn't want to make my life any easier he just want to keep me as far away from Lex Luthor as possible in a town as small as well smallville. That's a hard thing to do but my dad being as stubborn as he is will try. I turned down my dad's offer; after all I had promised Lana I would do this. I slam the door to the truck pick up the box of organic fruit and head for the kitchen door. The cook opens the door for me. She gives me smile as she leads me into the room. I put the box on the counter top stuffing my hands in my jacket pocket I turn to face the cook.

" Um do you no if Lex is home" she gave me a small a smaller secret smile different than the one she greeted me with. Gezze what is it with women and that look

" He actual just got back from trip to Metropolis. He should be in the library you know the way"

"Yeah thanks"

I take off for the library. The door is closed. I creak it open part way and stick my head in the space between the doors. I get a quick look around. Lex is sitting at his desk a scowl on his lips glaring at his laptop. I pull my head back. He doesn't look happy that can't be good. I stick my head back in. he is now growling at the laptop. One slender finger taping a beat on the glass tabletop. I pull back yup defiantly not a happy Lex. I move to stick my head in the crack the door swings open there he stands a scowl on his faces I had forgotten how fast he moves.

" Are you playing some hick version of peek –a-boo out here all by your self Kent"

I wish I could blend in with the wall that would have been a useful power and therefore too much to ask for.

" Um no I… well… I" yes that's definitely a good way to start things keep wasting his time Kent and maybe next time he'll just tell the cook to hand me a nice green rock as payment.

" I came to talk to you and well you look so mad and your working I didn't really want to bother you" well that wasn't much better but at lest I got a sentence out.

The scowl disappears but his eyes are still sharp guarded.

" Come in Clark I wasn't really that busy"

He's lying but we are not here to talk about his lies. Besides I'm back to Clark instead of Kent. He moves to lean against his desk I stand by the door look at the floor hands buried in my jacket pocket

" You said you came here to talk Clark"

God is he aware of how he says my name even when he's not so happy to see my name just roles off his tongue like it belongs there like he should always be calling name. does that take conscious thought. I look up to find his head tilted to one side gray eyes searching my face.

" I actually came by to say sorry"

He opens his mouth to speak

" No Lex let me finishes saying this. I was mad at you for look in to me. You promised you would stop. And you broke that promise. The think is I didn't stop doing things to make you ask questions. That was wrong on my part. I guess I understand why you didn't stop looking. I get that you don't like mysteries Lex. I'm sorry I can't explain everything to you. But I'm asking you to trust me. I know that's a big thing to ask especial with our history but I made a promise to my parents that I wouldn't talk about things. I can't break that promise Lex.

He pushes himself off the table and comes he starts to move from one side of the room to other. There is a frown between his eyebrows I want to reach out and kiss it away. He comes to a stop in front of me

" So your not mad at me anymore"

I shake my head

" I haven't been mad at you in months Lex"

The frown is starting to disappears

" You want to be my friend even tough I violated your trust and put you in danger"

God Lex never lets' himself off easy

" I know you only did it because you don't like mysterious. You would never purposeful put me in danger Lex"

" I did put you in danger Clark. My farther is obsesses with you and that is my fault"

"Lex that is my own fault. I did stupid things and he took notice."

" I won't let him hurt you Clark"

" I know"

I understand that know matter what Lex will always protect me. It makes me feel safe and kind of scared to think of the lengths Lex will go to make sure I'm safe.

" Lex, promises me you'll stop asking those questions and I promise not to lie. I don't like lying to you but I can't answer those questions."

" Should you make me promise not to keep snooping"?

God why can't anything ever be easy with this man.

" That is something you will have to decide to do for yourself. If you think this friendship is worth anything you'll decide what you need to do to keep it"

He watches me for a moment his eyes searching calculating than the frown disappears and a smirk forms I love the way the scar above his lip twist just a little to the left when he smirks

" So no more lies Kent"

" Yeah"

" But no truth either"

" Lex I..." he raises a hand to cut me off

" I heard you Clark promise to your parents I respect that"

The smirk is gone

" I'll stop the questions but my farther won't"

" He's in jail Lex remember you and Chloe put him there"

He gives me an odd look his eyes see far away

" He cans still move mountains from jail"

" Yeah but I've got you to put them back"

His eyes snap back into focus. Than he give me the mind bending full month smile. Before I can stop myself I move across the space between us and kiss him. I run my tongue against his lower lips than over than small scar above his mouth. His mouth opens undermine I move in to conquer. He moans in to my mouth I swallow it. He taste good like brandy something sweet and something completely Lex. Like his odd looks and the real smiles.

He kiss me back hard fast. He nips my lip before pulling back his face is flushed his eyes dazed

" That was a nice surprise Clark"

He smiling I move in to kiss him again he doesn't fight it just leans in and deepens the kiss. He pushes me backwards till we tumble on to the sofa. Me on my back him sprawled out on top of me. He ends the kiss runs his tongue over my lower lip and sits up straddling my legs.

" Does this mean kissing is part of the renewed friendship agreement"

I pull him down to lie on top of me his head pillowed on my chest. Only Lex would think of this as a business negotiation

" I'll give you more than a kiss if you say you'll be my friend again"

He chuckles into my shoulder

" You such an easy person to please Clark"

" Can I take that as a yes"

I feel his lips warm and wet against my neck

" Of course Clark we have a density to fulfill stuff of legends remember"

I get a clear image of the cave wall and it prophecy. I push it out of my head and move in for a quick kiss. We make our own destiny. No hundred-year-old cave is going to dictate to me how to live my life

" So what is this new relationship we have Lex"

He sits up so I can see his smirk

" Don't you watch TV Clark? We have just moved up to the friends with benefit category"

I laugh, friends with benefits that sound like it has the potential to be a fun arrangement.

" So this friends with benefits is it part of the legendary friendship density thing"

" Of course it is Clark "

" Okay so when do I start experiences the benefits"

He slides off me his eyes laughing. He extends a hand

" Now if you want"

I accept his offered hand. He pulls me up to stand beside him. I lean in for a quick kiss No more lies between Lex and me just secrets with kisses I could live with that.


End file.
